


[Podfic] Sunshine on Leith

by nickelmountain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cultural Differences, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The turning of a year: what happened to Gaila and Uhura between the fall of Nero and the relaunch of Enterprise.</p><p>(Warning: non-explicit references to slavery and non-consensual sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sunshine on Leith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemgi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunshine on Leith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147733) by [Rhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi/pseuds/Rhi). 



  


**[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/04f1ac5755b29f8c22a2) || [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?f1cx9pb52i286zi)**

**Length:** 00:27:11  
 _ **Music:** Alone in Kyoto, by Air._  
Recorded for [](http://elemgi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**elemgi**](http://elemgi.dreamwidth.org/) , for [](http://fund-jcollins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fund_jcollins**](http://fund-jcollins.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
